1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to soft, decorative material devices and methods and, more specifically, to a combined book and toy object and method therefore. In one embodiment, the this invention relates to a soft, decorative material device having a first exterior configuration resembling a book and having a second exterior configuration resembling an animate type of object after reversing the device through a VELCRO seal. In another embodiment, this invention relates to a book and toy object and method wherein a soft material object having an exterior configuration of a book is provided, which book has located therein a storage space for receiving a blanket. The book and toy object and method of this invention preferably has securing means on a surface thereof for securing an audiotape or a compact disk.
2. Background of the Invention
In a pending United States Patent Application in the name of Applicant Mark Hannah, this Applicant claims a dual object device and method, wherein a first exterior configuration resembles an inanimate type of object such as a sports projectile, and having a second exterior configuration resembling an animate type of object such as a bear after reversing the device through a VELCRO seal.
The device that is the subject of Applicants' pending application is typically marketed to children. However, it essentially consist of two "play" type toys--an inanimate object such as a sports projectile and an animate object such as a stuffed animal. Ideally, during the childraising process, parents will try to acclimate their children to books. For younger children, this can mean soft and even bathtub-safe books haviug only limited written material. As children grow older, the books they are exposed to will begin to look more and more like the books that their parents read.
However, it can be difficult to interest young children in books. Parents often find that their children show little or no desire to look at or play with even soft, child-friendly books. Instead, children often prefer to play with their non-book toys. Moreover, many young children have what are referred to as transitional objects--typically soft objects such as blankets or stuffed animals that a child likes to hold onto for comfort when sleeping or when in unfamiliar surroundings. Books are rarely made into transitional objects.
Thus, a need existed for a soft, combination book and toy object, that will introduce a young child to books in a soft and friendly manner. In order to be attractive to a child who is only beginning to be exposed to books, the combination book and toy object should be able to be converted into a stuffed animal or should be able to accommodate a child's blanket--two classic transitional objects. In this fashion, the book can become a part of a child's daily routine, an important step on the road to teaching a child the importance of books and reading. Ideally, the combination book and toy object should also have a pocket for holding an audiotape or compact disk, to help the child learn to integrate different media--e.g., to connect the song "Mary Had a Little Lamb" with a stuffed animal in the form of a lamb.